ufrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Khaotic Reign: Art of the Swinging Blades
= Overview = This form requires two saber either attached together by one small chain or fiber chord, each saber individually attached to a separate chain either free hanging or attached to a retracting gauntlet. = History = This form was created by the Shadow warrior, Gavin Phoenix, after the creation of his a saberstaff. The ability of this saberstaff was that it could be pulled apart to make two separate sabers, that could be attached by a chain(which was normal when pulled apart) or function as two separate sabers. Small retractors in the ends of both saber allow the chain to extend and retract, the length of 20 feet. Offensive Khaotic Reign is a long distance lightsaber combat. The distance of combat depends upon the length of cable attached to the saber. If the sabers are attached together by the cable, one hilt can be held as the other is swung at the opponent. The use of the chain and heavier weight at the end of the chain allows for a strong strike than a saber that is in hand as more momentum is applied. Most attacks use each blade in sequence and side by side, but can broken apart and strike from different angles at the same time, making it hard for an opponent to defend. Defense This form is effective against blaster bolts as by holding the chain close to the bottom of the hilt, the user can spin both blades at high speeds on each side of him, making him a barrier by the swinging blades. If the Force is implied with the spinning, the blades can spin faster. This is not effective against sabers as with the right timing, an opponent can place their saber in the middle of the spins and stop both sabers dead in their tracks. There is no real defense against an opponent’s saber. The most the user can do defensively is return the swinging of the blades in awkward patterns that have no definite path. This is made to attempt and intimidate the opponent. Faults If an opponent can get close enough inside the attacks, the form becomes practically useless. The use of retractors allows for the sabers to quickly return to the user and prepare for attack. Other forms, such as Jar’Kai’ are best to use in regards to this form. Requirements To best learn the art of Khaotic Reign, one must be a master of Jar’Kai’ and lightwhip combat. A weapon fitting with the needed upgrades. =Forms & Specializations= Golden Form Based on grace and speed. Best for the lightsider. Elegant twists of the wrists to cause constant changes in the blades path and graceful spins are the choice moves in this forms attacks. It focuses on inhanced grace and agility of the Makashi form. The user normally spins and moves around the opponent in attempt to keep them in place, hoping that the grace and constant circling intimidates opponents. Fallen Form Focuses on aggression and power. Perfect for dark side users. If used by a lightsider, it can tempt the mind and borders the dark side much like Vapaad. Strong slashes pulled from each side and aggressive downward strikes are the common moves in this form. The user uses much strength and normally doesn’t move from his position as the aggressive attacks are meant to try and keep and opponent locked down in place Chaos Form This is the hardest form to master. This requires balance from the user as it implies the grace and speed of the Golden Form and the aggression and power of the Fallen Form. Unlike the previous two forms, this form normal uses one saber to function in the Fallen form as the other operates in the Golden form, bringing out the full potential of Khaotic Reign as the sabers work at the same time, but on separate levels. Only one with years of experience can master this form as it requires much focus. =Notes= Creation Credited to Gavin Phoenix Category:Combat Forms